


A Body's Reward

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no tomorrow without the now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Body's Reward

  
_“I’m burning, I’m burning for you._ _I can’t see no reason to put up a fight._ _I’m living for giving the devil its due.”_ _©Meltzner/Roesner_

     He lies spread-eagled on the bed, electric blue hidden by crimson silk, creamy ivory tethered by black velvet—a sumptuous banquet to leisurely sample and savor before satisfying the most primal hunger.  
  
     And Brian is hungry. _Very_ hungry.  
  
     Inhaling the aphrodisiacal scent of maleness, his breath hitches in his throat. The intake of air hisses with sex, scraping like sandpaper, and he has to swallow repeatedly for moisture. Struggling to control that which threatens to tear him apart, his body sizzles with raw sensuality. Under pliant yet firm flesh, his muscles tense like coiled steel as a thumping heartbeat reminds him of endless possibilities. His eyes narrow to pinpricks of ebony at the mouthwatering sight, their golden flecks briefly shadowed by a flicker of something lurking deep within.  
  
     Skin glazed with a sheen of arousal, Justin’s restricted movements glimmer in the flickering candle light like comets streaking across a midnight sky, fueling an already rampant fire in Brian’s groin. His throbbing dick juts out from his wiry thatch, signaling its impatience to dispense with the preliminaries.  
  
     But the King of Liberty Avenue title is not undeserved. With the confidence and ego of a timeless demi-god, not only is he master of himself, but also of those chosen to be seduced by him. In addition to his renowned staying power and unsurpassed expertise, he possesses the vital instinct of a predator, unlimited patience—the ability to wait for the right moment to seize the advantage and devour his prey.  
  
 _“Patience is worthless unless combined with a willingness to fall on your opponent at the right moment.” ©R.Greene_  
          
     Like a decadent water torture, beads of sweat seep through Justin’s blindfold, darkening the confined strands of blond hair to a thundercloud shade of grayish yellow. Unable to see or move, he tries to think, but even that is impossible. He grits his teeth in frustration when his disjointed brain refuses to comply, too muddled by his addictive captivation for this man.  
  
     The heady spice of Brian’s aftershave and his particular musky odor plays a dangerous game with his senses, blurring his perception of time. Seconds and minutes lose their meaning in a haze of breathless anticipation. His chest heaves for the now, but it is his hammering pulse for what is yet to come that boils his blood. Even sightless, he feels Brian’s hooded gaze burning his flesh with animal need.  
  
     Willpower stretched to the limit, Brian’s skin tingles with electricity. Unable to deny himself any longer, he flicks the very tip of his tongue across the shiny smooth cockhead, forcing himself to pause and luxuriate in the erotic sound of Justin’s whimpers.  
  
     Intoxicated by driblets of pre-cum bubbling from the slit, his tongue lashes out once more, then again and again, each swipe rewarded with an escalating litany of frustrated pleas. The intoxicating scent and taste too potent to resist, he groans in defeat and feasts without mercy, his skillful mouth and artful fingers relentless in their determination to pleasure and torment, to send Justin soaring.  
  
     And soar he does, signaling his surrender with a gutteral moan. Blood thundering in his ears, he cries out in a shuddering explosion of exquisite sensation from head to toe. The lightning bolts shooting up and down his spine make his hips twitch and thrust in the most primitive of movements. Propelled over the edge at last, he pulls in a huge gulp of air with a soft “oh fuck” and erupts.  
  
     The swollen cock spurts into Brian’s mouth with enough masculine lust to make his head spin. Like a starving man, he swallows each pulse, licking and sucking Justin through waves of indescribable bliss. He greedily laps up whatever liquid remains and holds perfectly still, waiting for the orgasm to subside before crawling up Justin’s trembling body.  
  
     His appetite momentarily sated and pacified, it ironically awakens his inner beast with a roar. With fingers entwined in Justin’s damp hair to anchor him, his ravenous tongue demands entry, probing his mouth with pent-up desire. In and out, in and out—it slides in perfect harmony with his frotting body. Flesh slicked by heady sweat, he continues to rub their cocks together, increasing the friction with throaty grunts and filthy curses until he stiffens in pleasure and spills heat between them.  
  
     Gasping for air, he takes deep breaths through his nose and drops his head on the shoulder beneath him. As he recovers from his orgasmic high, he’s taken aback when gentle, yet passionate kisses from a restrained Justin brush his hairline. His breath catches in his throat at the unexpected tenderness, and he squeezes his eyes shut to rid himself of an unfamiliar sensation flooding his veins. For an infinitesimal instant, he succeeds.  
  
     But when he reopens them, the harsh glare of red silk chills his bones. He wants, needs to see the warmth of sunshine blue. Before his shaky hands undo the fabric’s knot, a slender index finger traces the outline of Justin’s face to sear it in his brain for an undefined future moment in his life, to remember this time and place, to remember _him._  
  
                                                                                                         **THE END**


End file.
